Halloween Special!
by Spry
Summary: A Holiday Special featuring all your favorite Avatar: Last Airbender characters! Well, probably all of them. Read and review! WARNING: Contains randomness, mangy cats and Elvis Zuko!


**Hey, guys! A new Halloween Special for you! Yes, you! Please review and tell me what you think. Special thanks to Forever Fyre and Fancy Pants Penguin Jiao-Jie for helping me out with some of the costume ideas.**

Ding dong!

Spry jumped up and ran to open the door, smiling at her guests. "Hey, guys. Whatcha doing?"

"You invited us here, remember?" Said Katara, stepping into the room and looking around. Aang and Sokka entered behind her.

The latter spotted their hostess and raised an eyebrow. "Um, what are you supposed to be?"

Spry grinned. She was dressed in a banana costume with a tutu, a tiara and a pair of fluffy white bunny ears. To top it all off, a sword was buckled at her hip.

"A warrior princess banana ballerina bunny rabbit. Why, what are you?"

Sokka gaped. "What? You mean you can't tell? I'm Batman!"

Spry furrowed her brow. He was adorned in a black cape, a thick belt and a pair of black kitty ears.

"Whatever, Mister Kitty Knight." Sokka scowled.

Aang and Katara looked at one another and shrugged. "Where's everyone else?" Asked Katara, who was dressed in a Sugar Plum Fairy outfit.

"You're the first ones." Spry answered. "Let's take it to the back."

She led the procession into the sitting room, where a small deranged-looking cat was laying down on one of the sofas. It glared at the group with it's seemingly uneven-sized eyes. Aang, who was dressed as a pirate (with Momo wearing a fake beak and sitting on his shoulder), scratched his head at the sight of this second host.

"Uh... it's a... leprechaun?" He said uncertainly.

"You know St. Patrick's Day isn't for another four-and-a-half months, right?" Said Sokka.

Spry rolled her eyes and shook her head. The cat had been painted green, and mysterious green blobs made from a gelatinous substance had been taped to it's fur.

"No, no. He's green Jell-o. Can't you tell?" Said Spry.

Sokka wrinkled his nose. "You are definitely weird."

Spry rolled her eyes. "What do you want for a prize, genius? A poodle monkey?"

"Actually, a poodle monkey wouldn't be half bad..." Said Sokka, smacking his lips.

Aang shuddered.

Just then, the doorbell rang again and Spry rushed to answer it.

There were voices in the hall, and then she returned, smiling widely. Behind her, three more guests entered: Iroh (dressed as a teapot), Zuko (dressed as Count Dracula), and Toph, sporting boxing gloves and a Rocky T-shirt.

Sokka took one look at Zuko's costume and his eyebrows shot up. "Dracula? I guess that kinda works for you."

Zuko glared. "Shut up. It was Uncle's idea."

"And you actually went with it?" Said Katara incredulously.

Iroh chuckled. "I suggested Elvis Presley first. It's all in how you present it."

Spry pouted. "Aw, _I_wanted to see Zuko in an Elvis costume!" Zuko glared at her.

The _bang!_ sound of Katara's brain exploding from the sheer awesomeness of the mental image of Elvis Zuko could be heard from the other side of the room.

"Hey, Toph!" Aang greeted cheerily. The Momo-parrot squawked from his shoulder. "Wow! This costume really suits y-oof!"

The last part was added as the earth bender punched him in the gut.

"Sorry, Aang," She said in a way that meant she was not sorry at all, and grinned. "I'm just trying to stay in character."

"Hey!" Said Spry, "No punching until the party actually starts!"

The doorbell rang once more, and Sokka gave a start. "Ooh! I bet that's Suki!" He said excitedly, and dashed down the hall making little giddy noises. The other party-goers could hear the door open and Sokka's voice saying, "Why hellooo, Su- Aw, man!"

There was a loud groan, and he skulked back into the room, looking dejected and being followed by everyone's favorite Fire Nation trio.

Ty Lee bounded in, greeting everybody with her usual toothy grin. "Hey, guys!"

Katara rolled her eyes. "Pinky Pie. I should have known."

"I know! Isn't it great?" She turned around in a little circle so everyone could see. "Remember that time when I said my aura could never be pinker? Well, I take that back. _Now_ my aura couldn't be pinker!"

"I'll say," Mai drawled, walking in with her Queen Amidala costume. "If there were any more pink on you, I swear I would throw up."

Ty Lee beamed as if that was a compliment. To make herself look like the famous My Little Pony, she had died her hair pink and placed it into a pony-tail, adding a pair of pink horse ears that perched atop her head. A fake pink horse tail was pinned to the back of her skirt, which had a small embroidery of three colored balloons on it. She also wore long pink stockings and a name tag that read, "Hello, my name is Pinky Pie".

"Really, Ty Lee," Said Azula, entering as well, "You couldn't have picked a more obvious costume."

Gasps went around the room.

"MULAN?" Everyone cried out together.

Azula rolled her eyes. "Oh, please! Don't look so shocked. It's hardly any different from the time I impersonated a Kyoshi warrior."

Azula was clothed in Mulan's matchmaker dress, with the make-up, the parasol and all.

Spry gawked. "Oh my galoshes, Azula! You look just like her!"

"I know I do," she snapped, "But I'm way better than that common peasant. Obviously, I'm far above her. I'm sure I could go a whole inspection without setting the matchmaker on fire."

Everyone raised their eyebrows.

"Let me rephrase that," said Azula, "What I meant to say was, I'm sure I could go a whole matchmaking session without throwing tea at somebody."

Their eyebrows went up farther.

Azula glared. "Stop looking at me like that!" In an attempt to draw the attention away from herself, she turned to Spry and snapped, "And what are _you_ supposed to be?"

"A warrior princess banana ballerina bunny rabbit." Spry replied with a grin.

Azula looked questioningly at the other guests, and Sokka shrugged. "We didn't get it either."

_Ding ding ding ding ding dong!_

"Ooh! More guests!" Said Spry, running out of the room again. The door creaked and there was the sound of greetings being spoken. Suddenly there was a loud scream, and Spry ran back in, diving behind an armchair.

The other party guests looked at each other in puzzlement. "What was that?" Said Sokka.

"I'll bet it was Dad." Said Zuko, hiding behind his uncle.

"Maybe it was Hama." Said Katara, looking frightened.

"_Squawk_!" Said Momo, and dashed beneath Aang's fake beard, which was made out of a clump of Appa's fur dyed black.

There were footsteps in the hall, and the first person who walked into the room was Jet- dressed as Jacob Black (which was just an obvious excuse for not wearing a shirt). They all stared at him in shock.

Jet smirked around at each of them. "Hey, g-" He was interrupted as the deranged cat yowled and launched itself at his face. As he rolled around on the floor screaming, Spry peeked out over the top of the chair she had hidden behind.

"Is he gone yet?" She asked.

Katara looked confused now. "What's your problem with Jacob Black?"

Spry's eyes widened. "He's- he's all- and the hair- and he's _creepy_ and- eeeewww!" She finished with a shudder, earning her some more odd looks.

"Um, why is Jet being mauled by that cat?" Suki said. Everyone looked up, noticing her for the first time.

"Suki!" Sokka cried, running toward her with his arms open wide. He stopped right in front of her, and his face fell. "Wait a minute.. Not Suki?"

"Oh, I'm Suki, all right," She said, except it was in a voice that sounded suspiciously like Yue's, "I'm so pretty and strong and _oh __so_ warrior-like, and I live with a bunch of clowns and we all wear pretty dresses and practice fighting with _paper __fans_ every day!"

Ty Lee's lip trembled and she hid her face in her hands. "She's making fun of me!" she cried dramatically.

Mai rolled her eyes. "No, Ty lee, she's making fun of _Suki_. I never liked her, anyway."

Sokka scratched his head. "Suki? Are you feeling okay? You don't sound so good. In fact, you don't look so good, either."

"Suki" did in fact look awful. Her Kyoshi warrior make-up was horribly exaggerated and looked more like a clown's face-paint instead. Her hair was done up in pigtails that made her look stupid, and her dress was on backward. To top it all off, she was fluttering her fans in her face and batting her eyelashes a little too ridiculously.

"But of course I'm okay, Sokka," Said the Suki-who-was-now-pretty-obviously-actually-Yue-in-a-costume, "Because I'm so smart and tough and I looove you more than that beautiful Moon Princess ever did!"

Sokka was still not catching the drift. "Yeah, but-"

"Hellooo, Sokka!" Someone cried in an overly-sweet voice, and a fake Yue skipped into the room. Her white hair was piled all on top of her head so that it looked more like she had stood under a vanilla ice cream dispenser rather than styled it that way intentionally. She wore the biggest, puffiest, poofiest blue dress you have ever seen, and it was a wonder she had managed to fit it through the door. Her skin appeared to have been rubbed with dirt to make it darker, and she had globbed on ENORMOUS amounts of bright red lipstick that went far outside the confines of her lips. Also, a crooked crown was perched precariously on the top of her piled white hair.

Sokka looked from one to the other, and realization suddenly dawned upon his features.

"Oh, Sokka! I'm so glad you're here!" Cried the fake Yue, "I was just looking for you, and I was thinking you might have been in trouble, so I had to go catch a fish to give my life to, just in case I needed to save you!"

The fake Suki looked irritated. She draped her arms around the bewildered Sokka, saying, "Oh, silly me! I must have forgotten to mention that I'm so smart and perfect and sophisticated, and I stand around on an island and practice being pretty all day!"

The fake Yue scowled and also threw herself at Sokka, exclaiming, "And I'm such a wonderful princess who is always so amazing and beautiful and I'm not ever rude or unkind or-"

Their voices raised louder and louder, drowning the other out as they both threw all their weight upon poor Sokka.

"I don't get it." Said Toph, who had been listening to the whole exchange with a frown. "Yue dressed up as Suki, and Suki dressed up as Yue?"

Before anyone could answer. there was a loud roar that sounded outside, sending everyone into a shriek of surprise, even the screaming Yue and Suki, who had gotten into a slappy fight.

"What was that?" Zuko demanded.

Spry straightened up and beamed at him. "Oh, Hei Bai was getting lonely for the Holidays, so I invited him, too."

"You did WHAT?" Practically everyone screeched.

Spry crossed her arms. "I invited him. Nobody was including him in their fanfictions, so I asked him to tag along. What's wrong with that?"

"He's HUGE!" Said Aang, "How is he going to fit in here?"

Spry shrugged. "I don't know. But I invited Koh, too, so you'd all better keep a straight face." She grinned at the looks they gave her, and turned to Zuko. "Let's go greet Hei Bai before he gets impatient and loses his temper. You're coming with me." She dragged him out into the hall by his ear, ignoring his protests and cries of pain.

"She said she invited Koh and Hei Bai," Azula said, "What other crazy characters do you suppose she invited?"

She was answered by a meow as a fluffy white cat strutted in.

"Miyuki!" Ty Lee said.

"Cabbages!" Someone cried, and they turned to see that at some point the Cabbage Merchant had slipped in. He hovered over his cabbages protectively.

"Don't look at me," Said Master Pakku from a corner, just as Hawky let out a loud cry, Meng giggled, King Bumi snorted, Foaming Mouth Guy screamed enthusiastically, and Miyuki engaged in a hissy fight with Spry's mangy cat at the same time as the window shattered and the band of pirates form the episode The Waterbending Scroll (I think that's what it's called) leapt inside.

The Captain snorted scornfully at Aang's costume (which, if you'll remember, was a pirate), and Spry burst back into the room with a very frazzled-looking Zuko, who was now in an Elvis costume.

Hei Bai shoved his snout through the broken window and attempted to eat Koko, who was screaming about Aangy-poo, and everyone stopped what they were doing as a second window shattered and Koh slithered in.

The over-crowded room lapsed into silence instantly.

"Halloween masks, anyone?" Koh asked.

**Yay! Random ending! Sorry for all the mistakes, you guys, I was in kind of a hurry when I wrote this. Thanks for reading, and please review if you thought it was any good.. or if you hated it. Review then, too, please!**


End file.
